TOR: Rescue Agenda
by cletus88
Summary: With the Republic proceeding to rescue the Miralukan Senator, Ref teaser flies to Charisma 4 Spaceport in hope to find some hired guns after the ending events of Rescue. However, a double-cross appears along the way.


Chris Hinrichsen Star Wars: Old Republic Part 2

Rescue Trend

Fifteen minutes have passed since Commandant Jared Res-Bert and his commandos known as Frolic's Rangers have breached the prison frigate in the Nebula Sector and no word has been returned by the breaching commandos. Ref Teaser looks over to his Wookie co-pilot Bela who shows a look of uncertainly at her partner. I don't like this Bela, lets get out of here the Imperial fighters are getting to close."

Bela roars an upsetting growl at her friend and partner. Teaser acknowledges her upset voice. I Know, I Know. We need to reformat this operation I think there is a spaceport three hyper-clicks from back his short cropped brown hair he adjusts his navigation board. 展e'll figure something out once we get there and hopefully its neutral ground. Teaser rises from his pilot seat and walks to the rear of his vessel. 敵et us out of here, old friend and I'll cover our exit with the pulse cannons. Understood."

The Wookie bellows out an understanding and takes over the pilot's helm. As Ref Teaser walks down the steel halls of his vessel. Passing an astro-mech droid. He flashes his dark green eyes at the little astro droid. 迭-7 give Bela company and assist her in getting us out of this sector. I need to cut down some Imperial fighters."

Four Imperial fighters pass by two being the latest Fury Interceptor and two being the older fighter known as X70B Phantom. The foursome fly by hovering like condors over the its prey. A human pilot speaks in his helmet and alerts the Freighter or Ref Teaser.任orsucant Freighter Star-Haler You are in Imperial air space proceed to be directed to a landing deck.

The red-black armored pilot watches from his pilot window.

Hinrichsen 2

Teaser looks at the controls of his pulse cannons and returns fire on the hovering imperial

fighters. Four white-blue pulse blasts open up on the hovering fighters. 哲ot today, Imperial scum."

The Star-Haler pushes off from their position and passes quickly before the four dark vessels. Teaser continues fire his pulse cannons at the imperial fighters as it passes by them. The white-blue pulse blasts continuously away at its opposition. 徹kay, Bela, lets hit that hyperspace drive."

The Star-Haler flies in a northeast direction as the blue-white stars surrounding the hyperspace opens up for transport thru the wormhole. Three of the remaining fighters pursue

the escaping star freighter. The screaming chimes of the transport drive alarms go off within the steel corridors.

Minutes after the star freighter enters the hyper-drive as Ref pushes away the seat of his pulse cannon sliding down the ladder. He briskly walks back to the cock-pit watching Bela and R-7 work the navigation controls. Bela roars at Ref as he slides pass the astro-mech droid. 添eah, Yeah I didn't forget out Jedi friends and his men. I just need to sit back and get some reinforcements especially if we are going to that Imperial prison in the Hoth sector. Comments the Caucasian smuggler looking over to his co-pilot.

Bela roars again at Ref. 泥on't worry old girl, our Jedi Knight employer gave us a tracking code to pursue him if things get looks over to R-7. 迭-7 start monitoring the tracking code that our friend gave you before he departed.R-7 beep a reply.

'As for you old girl, push it to the closet Ref as he leans back in his pilot seat 展hy I figure out the credits we need and strategy to help our employers. Bela

Hinrichsen 3

roars an acknowledging reply.

_**Imperial Space Gallows, Nebula Sector**_

__Commander Burch, walks into an interrogation room followed by the Sith pole-master and an interrogation droid. Built like the imperial spy drones, the Interrogation droid has several tools

ranging from laser scalpels to large muscular syringe needles. Burch, stands before Commandant Res-Bert eying him with his red gray eyes. 鉄o the Jedi Consular has sent one of their elite darkly the Imperial Chiss officer 的 am sure my hospitality is adequate Jedi Res-Bert."

的 rather be in a Wampa's nest, the dark-skinned battle scarred Jedi Knight.

的'm sure I can arrange that Burch as he analyzes Res-Bert 鉄o Jedi Res- Bert, why are you here at my Gallows space station. I'm sure it is something else outside of the lovely Senator Aurora. Do I stand correct?"

鄭 good question Commander Burch, but I'm afraid it is a NTK thing that only I know

why I am here.

泥on't Gloat Me, Jedi. There is something else within these walls that you are searching for.

的 would like to answer that Chiss but I wish to speak to counsel.

典he silent words of a Jedi, how discouragingThe Chiss officer looks over to the Imperial droid 的nter-717 continue the interrogation. Find out what this Jedi is hiding from those words the Interrogation droid activates one of its interrogation tools as it

Hinrichsen 4

comes to life with a loud _BUZZ._

The tool begins to sever and scratch the lower left arm of Res-Bert. Res-Bert screams in pain. 鄭AAH!The buzzing tool continues it torture on the dark skinned Jedi knight. The door shuts behind as Chiss and his Sith pole-master exit the torture cell. _Hissing SLAM. _

_**Spaceport Charisma 4**_

__Spaceport Charisma 4, once a free enterprising spaceport but now under the control of the Black Sun Crime Cartel. The residents and merchants pay an extortion fee to the Black Sun

to keep their mouths shut of their operations and prevent any resistance within the Spaceport however; certain citizens have begun to rebel against the Black Sun and their operations. Passing through the market streets of Charisma 4, Ref and his companions approach the most noted Inn on Charisma 4.

A walrus man inn-keeper spots Ref and his companions putting aside his hologram- book of recent transactions. 展ell if it isn't Ref Teaser and his entourage, I thought you were in leagues with the rebel scum of Corsucant.

鄭lways good to see you as well Norton.芭ocks Ref as he passes his bags to an awaiting bellhop of Toydarian descendant. I was in the region and I needed a place to think things out Norton.

添ou know I like you Ref, but the bosses here get a little nervous when a rebel sympathizer visits their looks around cautiously raising his pawed hand to Teaser. 添ou can stay one night, but it will cost you big time, Teaser. Say 150 credits.

50 credits, you got to be joking with that cash I could get a room at the luxury suites

Hinrichsen 5

down at Be-lap boulevard..

添eah but over there they would report you to the enforcers. If you get my drift.

Ref looks over to R-7 and Bela. Each showing him a look of uncertainly. Besides, I don't have a room big enough for your Wookie friend.

鄭ll right, 75 credits and that's my best reaches for his wallet. I just need a storage room and a cot to sleep own.

5, take it or leave it Norton

徹kay, 85 and Bela will stay back at the Haler and no words to the enforcers."

You know me Norton 迭ef Teaser never heard of him."

鄭greed, now Nort do you know if Dela is around."

泥ela, what do you want her for?"

哲o questions you got that Nort.

Nort massages his tusks on his face and looks out to the casino floor. I think she is over at the Pazaak table. Tends to hang out there looking for customers or work of her sort."

典hanks looks over to Bela and R-7 釘ela, you and R-7 head back for the

Haler will be leaving in morning. I need Dela for our help.

Bela growls at Ref with a look of not happy of the word Dela and her skills. I know girl, but she is the best I know for what we are going to reaches out and touches Bela like a son to a mom. Bela accepts the answer and exits followed by R-7.

Nort looks at the leaving two as Ref hands the Toydarian a few credits to take his bags

Hinrichsen 6

to his room. 'So tell me something Ref, what is that Wookie to you?"

笛ust say Nort, she is like a big sister and mom nothing more me an her go back quite a few years since my time at Garrison 12."

敵arrison 12?"

笛ust say a place you don't want to get stuck on as a freedom fighter for the rebellion."

I seem to remember that time frame as well, you grew up there didn't you?

笛ust leave it at that Okay Nort.

添ou got reaches a sack and hands it to Ref 典here are a few credits there for the casino floor and necessary material for a woman like Dela."

鄭nd I thought you didn't want to get involved Nort."

滴ey your an investment for me and the bosses."

添our all heart, exits the lobby and walks to the casino floor. As the sounds of the casino night hours ring loudly in the inn.

_**Moments later**_

__A Devaronian Pazaak Dealer shuffles the cards and starts to pass them out to a number of players including a Miralan female with yellow skin green eyes and brown hair she is dressed scantily but displays a look of a former Jedi consular She reaches for her drink. and looks at the cards. The objective of the game is to get as close to twenty without going over. A cackle like voice comes out of the Devaronian fanged mouth. 撤lace your bets. You in Dela or out?"

Dela looks back at the Devaronian male awaiting her answer. 的'm in Dela Loraine a Jedi Shadow who know works as a independent Smuggler/ Jedi Shadow to

Hinrichsen 7

highest bidder.

哲ort, told me I'd find you here Ref as he approaches her from the

back.

展ell well: if it isn't my Garrison 12 Dela as she ignores him while playing her cards. 鉄hould have know that Aqualish Inn-keep could not keep his mouth shut.

的've got 17 Cord beat that.

Cord shows his dark eyes at Dela as he turns over his card beating her by two point. 鉄orry Doll, 19 beats 17 in my books.

鼎 Dela as she reaches her drink and looks over to Ref who slicks back his short cropped hair at her beauty. 鉄o you want a little action tonight, Ref or something else.

添ou know, Dell the Jedi council does not approve of your gambling and other habits.

smirks Ref 典hey say it leads to a path to the dark side.

典hey weren't there at the Battle of Vena, where I loss a close Dela as she drinks her drink.

天ena was a slaughter in some historians views and I know you served your time there as a healer before the dark Ref as he signals a Devaronian waitress for a drink. 的ts time to let the past go and move on with your life, Dell."

鄭nd where were you the last three months out saving the universe from the Sith or one of your treasure-smuggling expeditions, Dela 的 needed you and now out of the blue. You come here for something. I tell you Ref Teaser you are such a rogue."

Hinrichsen 8

The Devaronian card dealer looks at the two lovers. Hey Twi'leks, can you vamoose and take your lover's squat somewhere else. This is a place of business and not a therapy group.

展e were just leaving Ref as he reaches for Dela's arm 展e need to talk Dell."

Dela resists but looks at others watching the two of them argue. I'll be back Cord, save me a seat."

展hatever, Cord as he deals out another hand of Pazaak.

Ref and Dela walk thru the crowds of the busy casino floor when they are stopped by a protocol droid joined by a Falleen Male and two Twi'lek females armed like personal body guards. The Falleen male wears a dark robe and carries a light bladed ax on his left side, while the two female guards wear scantily clad leather armor and carry a pistol on their left and right sides. 展ell. Well if it isn't my two favorite smugglers in my humble place of Xenakis the current administrator of the Black Sun Spaceport.

的 really don't have time for this Ref as he looks at the crime boss and his compatriots.

添ou should have told me you were in town Teaser, you see I'm told that you are working for the Rebel scum of Corsucant. Xenakis looks at his group 鄭nd you see my business gets effected when a rebel sympathizer shows up in my spaceport.

Xenakis crosses his hands staring at Ref and Dela. 哲ow what should I do about this

have you pay a tariff or alert the Sith ambassador of your untimely visit here on my spaceport.

Hinrichsen 9

**To be continued...**


End file.
